


Tributes

by kristannashoe



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, HungerGamesAU, KristannaHungerGamesAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristannashoe/pseuds/kristannashoe
Summary: A Kristanna AU of the Hunger Games. It's the 57th games and District 7 isn't in bright spirits. All goes wrong when Elsa's name gets chosen, and her sister Anna volunteers as tribute. I really don't want to reveal much more...*SOME CONTENT LATER ON MAY BE TOO MUCH FOR SENSITIVE READERS. IF YOU'RE IN TO ANGST.. YOU'VE COME TO THE RIGHT PLACE*
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Kristanna - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Anna - The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on Ao3! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

Anna - The Reaping

The sun barely peeked through the heavy cloud cover of this cool spring morning. The log cabin, in which my sister and I lived in, seems more homey today than before. However, today is the worst day of the year.

Reaping Day.

Every year, fear coats the entirety of District 7. It wraps us in a prickly blanket of terror as youth march towards the possibility of death lying only on a simple piece of paper. This is the 57th year of these games in which our parents survived; I can only hope and pray my sister and I have the same luck.

Our parents however, did not survive the life that hunger games let them escape. Just a mere year and a half ago, they were lost to an illness that plagued the district. I often ponder what they did to deserve such a fate that would cause us to lose both of them simultaneously. The ache in my chest thrusted itself forward as I stood to my feet. The worn and prickly wood beneath my toes didn’t phase me as I go to what little I have in my dresser. I miss mother and father ever so dearly. Not a day goes by that I don’t imagine my mother singing my sister and I to sleep in my mind’s eye. I can still feel the light touch of her pinky on my nose and see the warmth of her blue eyes.

Lacing up my boots I hear the front door open and close.

“Elsa? Did you leave?”, I call from down the hall.

“No! Kristoff is here”, she says and my heart is lit with a little kindle of joy.

I brush off the sleeves of my faded green dress that I only wore on this disgusting day. My hair was braided and twisted into a bun on the back of my head. I look in the mirror at my pale and thin figure in such a garment. I am used to wearing thick pants and a flannel shirt with a coat. We are a lumbering district after all, and all dress according to a certain fashion. Which doesn’t make sense for my family’s woodcarving business; it shouldn’t matter what we wear.

I left my room and pad down towards the kitchen where Elsa was already dressed and shaking at today’s events. A scraped and pointy piece of wood was in her hand and the other hand was trembling with a knife.

I see my mountain man cautiously watching her in her artwork.

Elsa inherited the small business upon the sudden death of our parents. She had always had a knack for such a tedious task and loved working with her hands, creating little things for children to enjoy in this dark world we live in.

Seeing Kristoff put an assuring hand on her stiff shoulder warmed me to the core as I am thankful for how he came into my life. It was only a year ago, but it feels like he and I have known each other the entirety of our lives.

___________

_“What do you want?”, I see a large and burly blonde boy stand in the doorframe of a small cabin, deep in the woods._

_The chattering of my teeth made it difficult to talk to this stranger, “I..I just was wondering if..if you had seen a girl roam around here? My sister is missing and I need to find her”_

_He raises a humored eyebrow, “By yourself?”_

_“Yes”_

_“Wearing that?”_

_“What do you mean? It’s just a jacket and boots? I mean, I’ve never really hiked in the snow before and I didn’t know how cold it would be and... NONE OF THAT MATTERS! Just answer the question!”, I snap at his cocky boy and his snarky stare._

_“No, I haven’t”, he responds._

_“Well then, thanks anyway”, I say sticking my nose in the air, “I’ll continue on my way”_

_“You sure you know where you’re going?”, he asks from behind me and anger stirs in my core. Who is this person and why does he keep asking all these questions?_

_“Sure I do! I know my sister”_

_“Alright. You just said you didn’t realize how cold it was and my dog here is concerned about you more so now, being on your own!"_

_“Your dog? Did he tell you himself that he was concerned?”, I snort at such a ridiculous statement._

_“Sure he did! Didn’t you Sven?”, he asks and I hear a loud “RUFF”_

_“Well if you two are so concerned, I’ll let you tag along”, I say still not looking back._

_A few moments later I see a happy, large Saint Bernard bounding in the snow. Followed by a heavy piece of material hit me in the head, I fall face first into the snow._

_“You’ll need that to keep warm”, I hear him say walking past me._

_“Thanks..”, is all I can say as I pull on the oversized coat._

_“I’m Anna”, I say tucking loose strands behind my ear._

_“Kristoff”, he says plainly._

____________

Kristoff and I had finally found Elsa at the top of Elm’s Mountain where the snow still lie in the earliest parts of spring. It took us five days to actually find her, but what I gained during a loss was something I never could imagine possible. A slightly more confident sister and a guy I didn’t know I needed. Sure, I had dreamed of meeting a prince and letting him wisp me away from this horrible place. But Kristoff and I bonded through a journey I didn’t know I needed, and a whole other journey that Elsa needed to heal herself.

As cheesy and all bubbly things as that sounds, it rings true that sometimes in the darkest of times, the greatest gifts can be revealed.

“Elsa, that looks beautiful”, I motion towards the little people figurines on the table, hidden in the mess of wood shavings and splattered paints.

“Oh. Not really, but thank you”, she shakily replies without removing her focused eyes on her project at hand.

“Elsa, stop it. It’s lovely”, I retort but she doesn’t respond.

“Hi sweetie”, I say walking over to hug Kristoff from the side.

“Hey”, he leans down and kisses the top of my head.

I am then met by a big, wet kiss from the fluffy dog that sat beside him, “Oh... hi , Sven..”, I groan wiping the slobber from my neat face.

A loud whistle is heard in the distance. My stomach falls down to my feet and I become nauseous at the call of such an invitation. I can feel Kristoff stiffen at the sound as it rang throughout the district, counting each of the seven times under his breath.

Elsa began to shake as her carving and knife fell to the floor.

“Oh careful, Elsa”, I say stepping to help her.

“I’m.. I’m sorry... I just...”, shes shaking now.

My heart aches for my sister, “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay”

I help her to her feet and the cold and clamminess of her hands made it difficult for me to pull her small weight up. She squeezed my hands as she steadied herself in her light leather boots. Blue eyes already glossed with fear and horror at this day. You would think after six years of sitting through these reapings, it would be easier. But no, this isn’t a pain that subsides after tolerating it for so long. It’s a suffocating event that claws at you until you are completely safe from any of it’s harm, and this is Elsa’s year. Her last time to stand in a claustrophobic mass of young adults praying to themselves that someone would spare their lives.

If anyone should have fear, it should be me. And also for my Kristoff, he has one more after this year.. and I have two more.

I shake my depressing thoughts from my mind and I focus on my sister, who’s breathing leveled and her confidence crawling back to bring color to her face.

“Nothings going to happen to you. You’ll be free after today”, I reassure her by grabbing her hand and her kind smile is warm. I look to Kristoff standing on my right and I take his hand in mine.

We begin walking to the town square in which peacekeepers were littered everywhere and tucked into every corner. I feel my stomach rumble, unsure if I’m hungry or full of anxiety. This is the only day I skip breakfast. It feels odd to still be considered of tribute age when we are our own lively hood. Orphaned and forced to take care of ourselves, but denied rights as adults because of a Treaty of Treason that sealed the fates of kids our age.

This was the part I couldn’t stand, needles sicken me and my upset stomach churned harshly as I see the peacekeepers taking DNA samples from each teen.

“Okay, I’m going over with the guys. I love you”, Kristoff stops to look me in the eyes. I see the slightest twinge of dread cross his gaze. He also noticed my queasy demeanor, “It’s just a prick, Anna. You’ll be alright”

He quickly pecks my lips with a firm thumb on my chin. I watch my love walk to his side and take the needle in his finger like it didn’t even phase him.

Elsa and I are next as we approach the tables towered with books and scanners in their hands. I gulp down the bile that had built up in the back of my throat as my trembling hand goes towards the peacekeeper.

He angrily jerks my arm towards him.

“Hey! Ouch!”, I squeak as the sharp little metal piece enters my pale skin.

“We have a reaping to do. Hurry and line up, go on!”, he spits as I purse my lips and wrinkle my nose at such a terrible person.

“These people are monsters”, I huff and Elsa is behind me.

“I know.. go line up with the other sixteen year-olds. I’ll see you soon”, she says trying to walk away, but I pull her in for a tight hug out of desperation and heart pounding into my throat.

“I love you, Elsa”

“Love you too, sis”

We weakly smile at each other and part to go line up.My stomach begins to somersault within me now as I am shoulder with the other girls, who’s terror was event in the shaking of their arms. I’m sure that I am relaying the same message. The square falls silent as the usual video of “war... terrible war...” begins to play on the large tarp screen. I hold my hands together in front of me and tips off my boots twirl around each other in an anxious stir. The dreadful clip ends and a pompous and overly excited Capitol representative bids us a happy Hunger Games. I look over and catch Kristoff’s glance just as he makes a nauseated face at her speaking from the podium. I struggle to keep back giggles, but I fall solemn at her next statement, “Ladies first!”

The woman struggles in her shoes that are higher than most of our futures. As she pulls the paper from the large bowl, I feel my breath hitch and my lungs cease to move until I hear the name that lie on that card. Silence. My heart-rate increasing as I feel the throb in my ears. I can’t inhale. I can’t move my bottom lip quivers as she spoke,

“Elsa Arden!”

In that moment my nerves sparked into a panic I didn’t know was possible. My empty stomach still threatening to lose itself if possible. Fear and agony violently pulsed through me as my legs weakened and my knees buckled.

No. Not Elsa.

My hands shook with my shortened breaths as I turned to look her in the eyes, just as everyone else had. Tears gripping at my ducts, I see her pale and now lifeless face fall to the ground.

No. She’s all I have. My sister. I need her safe. I can’t...

I almost feel dizzy as I leave my spot in my group. My words wanting to leave my mouth before my mind or my feet could catch up.

“No! Elsa... no! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!”

I scream and the place falls silent.

“ANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”, Elsa eyes are big and her voice cracking.

What am I doing?

I shuffle towards the podium as peacekeepers escort me. I assume multiple and absolute horrid thoughts must be running through my mind. But Elsa is safe. She.. will never have to face that ever again..

“No! Anna! You can’t do this! I... I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE TOO”

“What is this? Two volunteers for the first time in HISTORY!?”, the awful voice of the woman is heard again.

Just when I thought I couldn’t fall apart any further, the sound of Kristoff’s voice stung my ears for the first time in my life. Not out of disgust, but out of the brokenness of hearing him to volunteer to put his life on the line for me.. again.

With that, I collapse on the dirt ground of the district square.


	2. Kristoff - Mental... Mentorship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but wanted to get a new chapter out there! I plan to regularly update a couple times a week!
> 
> -K.R.

**Chapter 2**

**Kristoff - Mental... Mentorship**

The color in Anna’s face is drained as I run towards her. She sees me and her slow escaping breaths cause her to fall to the ground.

“Anna!”, I say now trembling myself. My brave Anna. Always making decisions to help others. But I couldn’t even think about what I would do without her. I don’t know what the hell I can even do to help her in this. How did it end up this way? The change in the last two hours hit me like a ton of wood. I can’t think straight. I know how to survive. Does Anna? Can she handle this? That’s why I volunteered. To keep her safe. Can I keep her safe in a game of death!? I... I have to try... As long as I can remain by her side through it, I could.

I squat down and help lift my poor Anna off the dirt ground and dust off her freckled cheeks. Her eyes shot me with anguish and a hint of anger. Once she’s on her feet, the tears falling from her eyes don’t cease, but she shoves my arm away from her. Her tiny nose sticks up in the air and her back is turned.

Great. I just volunteered to die and she’s ignoring me.

“Ladies and gentlemen... your tributes from District 7, for the 57th Hunger Games!”, the obnoxious capitol whore applauds. An awkward gathering of claps is heard and we are shuffled into the building behind the podium. I try to look at Anna but her eyes still don’t look in my direction. We are ushered to a seating room and we are told to wait until any visitors come to say goodbye. Which... will only be one.

When the peacekeepers finally leave us alone, I swallow the giant lump in my throat and try to speak, “Anna...”

“KRISTOFF ARE YOU CRAZY!?”

“What?”

“I VOLUNTEERED SO ELSA CAN BE SAFE!”

“Yes! But what about you?!”

“What about me? Elsa is all I have left of my family. I promised I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. You know she had a hard time growing up, you saw how she acted after my parents died...”, Anna’s eyes are swollen and red, drenched in the tears of complete and utter fear. My heart aches seeing her this broken.

“And now... you’re in danger too... Kristoff I can’t bear the thought of... of losing both of you...”, she’s shaking now.

“That’s why I volunteered...”, I admit, choking back tears fighting for release.

“Wait, what?”, she sniffs.

“Anna... you’re all I have left in this world. I couldn’t sit back and watch you fight for your life alone. Maybe it was stupid... considering only one gets out...”

I try to speak over my fumbled words but the door swings open, revealing a flushed Elsa and... my boy Sven.

“Elsa!”, Anna runs towards her sister. Hard, shaky sobs are heard from their embrace. I kneel down to hug my dog who had spent the last four lonely years with me. I look into his eyes and I swear I can see him telling me to be strong, and that he’ll miss me dearly.

“I’ll miss you too, pal”, tears now beginning to roll down my cheeks.

“Anna, why on earth would you do this!?”, Elsa asks Anna.

“I did it to protect you... now... now you can never be haunted by this nightmare again. Go, run the business”, Anna says with a steady tone that shutters me to my core. How is she all of a sudden so stoic about this?

A few more words are shared but I can’t hear.

“Kristoff...”, Elsa says walking towards me and reaches for a hug. I oblige as I did care for her, and she’s the only sister I could ever have.

“Please take care of her”, she whispers in a low, sharp tone. My spine shivers at the intensity of her words.

“I plan to”, is all I say.

“And... please, take care of Sven for me”, I am now openly crying. I catch Anna’s look of despair upon me.

“Of course”, Elsa coos.

“TIMES UP”, the peacekeepers storm back in the room.

I hug Sven one more time, “take care of her buddy”

“Elsa! No! Please!”, Anna cries and Elsa is dragged out of the room.

Anna collapses again and sobs into her knees. My instinct is to run and help her, but she already puts a hand up to stop me as if she read my mind.

“Anna.. please.. come here”, I bat her hand away and hold out both hands to help her up.

She fights, but caves at my open arms. Her little figure wraps itself around my torso and I can feel the moisture from her sobs through my shirt. I gently rub the back of her head as we both begin to slowly sink into our grief of what is yet to come. The feeling of her in my embrace is now threatened with time and my breath skips at the mere thought.

“Kristoff...”, she whispers.

“Mm?”, I can’t even speak a word.

“Wh..what were you going to say earlier?”, she asks and I groan internally at the thought of forming a sentence.

“Anna... you’re my everything. And.. if it meant fighting in the hunger games to be by your side until my last breath, here I am”, I say in a squeaky voice that I am ashamed of.

Anna nuzzles her nose in my chest, without another word. I can tell she’s relieved, but I know an Anna Insomnia night was sure to come.

_______

Time seemed to drag on as we are taken to the outskirts of town to the train station. Annas tiny hand clenched on to mine for dear life. I had helped her keep her calm until we actually stepped onto the platform, gazing at the large metal frame that will lead us to a new, yet temporary life.

Once we’re on board, the most extravagant furniture was scattered across the car. The most expensive of fabrics coated the sofas and chairs. The crystal chandeliers glistened with the light from the setting sun. Foods, some I’ve never seen, coated the table in such an elegant way. But, how could we think to eat such a time as this?

“Hello, tributes”, a tall man dressed in an emerald green blazer and black slacks stood before us. He has a stern, yet understanding look in his eyes.

“Hi”, is all Anna says in her shy tone that I’ve come to love.

“Hello”, I say quite blankly. I still can’t articulate my thoughts around coming to such luxury, but also considering my death in the picture.

“I am Mattias. I’ll be your mentor”, his voice now softening at the sight of our baby deer appearance.

“Is.. is that chocolate..?”, Anna squeaks, not taking her eyes off the table.

“Anna! This is our mentor, he’s trying to help us here”, I harshly whisper at her.

She gives me a pouty bottom lip and furrowed brows that had the intention to hurt me over a sweet treat. I can’t help but roll my eyes and giggle at her.

“Yes, help yourself. No matter, we will start with preparation tomorrow. You both need rest after a day like today”, he says with his arms behind his back now. There’s a reverence about him that’s comforting, yet terrifying.

“Thank you”, Anna says as she begins to munch on the treat,

“Mm! It definitely lives up to the excitement”, she spits through a mouthful and I can’t help but laugh at loud now. Despite this challenge we’re about to face, she never ceases to make me laugh.

“You two are.. friends?”, Mattias asks now with fear growing on his face.

“Uh..well..um”, I begin to stutter with my hand on the back of my neck.

Mattias’ eyes grow wide, then fall with a wave of sadness. He knows exactly what I’m struggling to say.

“I see. Well if one were to understand, it would be me”, he speaks quietly as he backs away from the dining table.

“There’s one large room two cars behind you”, he calls before exiting the car we stood in.

Anna looks up at me in confusion and I share the same feeling. Her blue-green eyes were fighting to see any sort of joy in this moment; the chocolate didn’t seem to help that much. I see the sleepless night begin to form under my lady‘s eyes. Although I knew tonight wouldn’t be any better, I took her hand and lead her to our living quarters for the night.


	3. Anna - Just For Show

**Chapter 3**

**Anna - Just For Show**

Kristoff’s deep breathing in his sleep seemed to rock me to be able to rest. My eyes were closed but sleep didn’t come. With my head on his chest and nose under his chin, his protective arm around me never left my torso. I think about how I can count on one hand how many times we’ve shared nights like this. He’s always been so patient and gentle with me. All other thoughts aside, I couldn’t imagine anything more I could want in this time. 

The silky pajamas we were given were stripped of immediately when we realized how hot they are. The sheets were overly soft and the pillows were fluffier than Sven’s fur. We didn’t need much to feel comfortable, so everything besides his arms was unnecessary. His slow, warm breaths can be felt on my shoulder. The sound of his heartbeat was more comforting than it had ever been. The feeling of him being alive was a satisfaction I didn’t think was so desirable. My mind begins to tumble further in the pit that I’m digging for my emotions. As much as I’m broken over the thought of both of us being a part of all this madness, I can’t help but feel selfishly thankful he’s with me. Since the day we met, realizing it or not, he has always taken the extra step to protect me. Lacking a family of his own, he took to us immediately. Using his strength, he would cut down the trees that had the best wood for Elsa’s carvings. After his long days working in the lumber yard, he would stay up late in the night teaching her about the different kinds of wood. Then after Elsa would go to bed, he and I would stay up further to talk and laugh through the night. The closer he and I got, the less he would go home. After a long day of trying to help Elsa paint the carvings, Kristoff would massage my aching hands. Then I would rub lotion on his callused hands and mend to his cuts and scrapes. One horrible day, his best axe broke during a shift and his hand became littered with splinters. It must have been sunrise before I finished my tedious job of plucking every single infirmity from his hands. The flickering of the fireplace made it difficult to concentrate, but I felt his eyes never leave my face. There were a few attempts to cup my cheek and kiss me, but it ended up with him hissing in pain and my squealing from one splitter entering my cheek. He removed it with his large fingers and kissed it afterwards. Kristoff Bjorgman. The most brave, strong and kind person I have ever known. 

“Anna...?”, I hear a deep throated groan under my left ear. 

“What is it, Honey?”, I say shivering under his finger tips on my skin. 

“You’re crying”, he says and I lift my head to meet his eyes. His sleepy state didn’t deter him from worrying over me. I didn’t even realize I had been crying. 

“Come here”, he takes my small frame in his arms and pulls me to lay on top of him. A soft hand meets my cheek and brushes the strands from my sweaty forehead. 

“Talk to me”, he demands sweetly. I can’t bring myself to look up knowing right well I’ll burst into tears again. I twiddle my fingers and draw circles on his muscular chest, lightly covered in blonde curls. Before too long, I feel rough fingers on my chin and my head his tilted. The adoration in his expression made me feel so safe, but time was ticking on and with every moment passing I can’t help but fear the inevitable. 

I shift my weight as one of my legs falls on his left side. My right knee popping up some to make me more comfortable. Our bodies falling more into place, together. 

“Mm, careful Anna. I’m trying to focus on why you’re upset”, he snorts with a serious undertone; if it were at all possible. 

“Sorry”, I sheepishly day, my cheeks blushing. 

“Anna. I really don’t have any advice or anything for us. But we’ve got to be strong, baby. For Elsa”, he speaks softly, tracing the sides of my face. For once, my stomach isn’t tightened at the sound of her name. But a boldness rose in my belly. I did this to protect her, and protect her I shall. 

I nodded at the love of my life with a weak smile and placed my lips against his. 

“Thank you”, is all I say before returning to the task at hand. His hand lands in the middle of my lower back, thumb tenderly rubbing my lower spine. 

“I love you Anna”, Kristoff breathes heavily as I continue to work my way to his jaw and neck, leaving little spots of my affection. 

“I love you”, I respond with more kisses. 

“You really need rest, baby”, he’s panting now at my little orchestrations. 

“We can sleep later..”, I whine as I continue my act. 

I try to work my way lower, but two very strong hands stop me at my shoulders. 

“Anna, my love, please. We need to rest before tomorrow”, he pleads and I’m put off at the intensity in his eyes. But I know what tomorrow will hold, and he is absolutely right. If I know Kristoff well, it isn’t easy for him to shut me down. 

So I return to my spot cuddling in his side and I pepper a few more kisses on his cheek before settling in to close my eyes, hoping to get some sleep. 

________

“Good morning, Tributes”, Mattias greets us from the breakfast table. He looks upon my sleepless week, at this point, and gives me a pitiful look. Kristoff pulls a chair out for me and I sit. Once were seated and staring at the extravagance that is our meal, I look to our mentor for him to start lecturing us on what we need to do. 

I flop the cold oatmeal over itself as I stare at it with no appetite. 

“Anna, you need to eat”, Mattias finally speaks up. 

“Not hungry”, I bite my bottom lip. 

“It will give you strength”, he replies. 

“How will this give me strength?! Aren’t you supposed to tell us how to train to get stronger?! With weapons and stuff?”, I am lightly flustered. I feel Kristoff’s hand on my leg but I ignore it. 

“Of course. But eating is good for your body. As well as drinking water”, he says with the same tone as the last few statements. 

“Anna... please. He’s going to help us”, Kristoff whispers and I realize my hand is about to break his. 

I release my grip and exhale deeply. I look back down at the food on my plate with disgust, but I eat without another word. 

“Good. Now. Tonight is the presentation of the tributes. Your stylists will groom and dress you to match your district, which is obviously lumber”, Mattias says taking a sip of coffee. 

“Let me guess... lumberjacks?”, Kristoff scoffs. 

“Usually yes, but we have new stylists for you guys. Especially after you both bravely volunteered. As lovers I may add”

I practically inhale my spoon and choke on the half-chewed breakfast. I feel my chest struggle for air as I cough at such a statement. 

“What!?”, I spit. 

“Yes.. well, considering how Kristoff volunteered and helped you up the stairs and holding your hand from the car to the train station, word got around”, he replies. 

I look to my boyfriend who is dumbfounded and lacking words to say. 

“The Capitol is raving about you both”, he adds. 

I swallow deeply as I lean back in my seat. Now we’re going to get special treatment.. as lovers.. because... 

“It’s all for good television”, is all Kristoff says as if finishing my thoughts. 

“Exactly. So, give them a good show”, Mattias sips his coffee and I am enraged at his statement. 

“That’s it! We’re just here to give them a good show! That’s all we’ll ever be. A victim to this showdown of death. Thank you for reminding us!”, I throw my arms up and startle them both. 

“Anna, calm down”, Kristoff grabs my arm. 

“Don’t tell me to be calm! I am calm! It’s great! Everything will be fine! I’m sure President Snow will take it easy on us! No worries!”, I shout. 

“Okay I’m being honest with you babe, your anger and your optimism don’t mix well”, Kristoff jabs and I smack his arm away from me.

”It’s called sarcasm”

“Anna, what’s the matter with you!?”, Kristoff asks. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me! I’m.. I’m.. fine.. I feel tears pull again”, I try my best to swallow my trembling frustration. 

“Anna. My point in saying that is to remind you that you two have each other in this”, Mattias is slightly irritated at my behavior. I would be too. 

“But.. only one of us gets out. Or.. neither of us. Do you have any clue what that’s like!?”, I throw at our mentor. I’m sure I’m leaving a good first impression on this man, but the fire in my belly is in full flame at what Kristoff and I are about to face. 

“I do, actually. In a way”, he says in a monotone fashion. His brown eyes fall to the floor and I immediately feel guilt crawl on my skin. 

“30 years. 30 years I’ve been a mentor for District 7. A job I never wanted, but I’m required to do. I was in love with a girl named Halima”, he begins. 

“Oh, the seamstress”, I softly speak and a spark in his eyes is faintly seen. 

“Yes. Well, once I became a Victor, I lived far from her in Victor’s Village. Then I got dragged out here every year to mentor more tributes that I’ve lost over and over again... I don’t blame her... but she moved on and married another man. Had a family with him”, his voice is now hoarse and solemn. I glance at my love as he too is looking upon our mentor with sorrowful eyes. 

“With all that to say, I know what it’s like to be in your shoes. Don’t waste this time fighting against the inevitable. As hard as it is to accept, love for as long as you can... before it’s gone”, he finishes and rises from the table. 

I sit in an awkward silence as I hesitate to look at Kristoff, “I’m sorry, honey”

I feel a smirk creep on his sweet face. He pulls my chin to look at him and his gaze is intense. 

“Me too. But, he’s right. And if I’m going to be by your side until my last breath, I will do it with all I have. Nothing can stop me from wanting to make sure you’re my everything till I have nothing”, he speaks quietly, tenderly. 

The flush in my cheeks is evident as he gently places a kiss on its freckles. 

“Same goes for me. You’re all I have now to fight for. If it means the last thing I ever see in this world is you, I can go in happiness”, I look up as confidently as I can. 

“This is such a comforting conversation”, he jokes and I giggle for the first time in a little while.   


“You also need to save your feisty side for the arena”, he nudges and I roll my eyes.

“But,  I mean it Anna. I will protect you as long as I can. I love you”, he kisses my lips. 

“As do I. I love you. To the end”


	4. Kristoff - Lifeline

**Chapter 4**

**Kristoff - Lifeline**

The capitol greeting was everything I thought and never hoped it would be. The crowds cheering for the “Lumber Lovers” time and time again. I gagged at such a god awful name and how we are being represented. If all else fails, Anna’s tiny figure next to mine is all I ever ask for.

“Alright it’s time to get you both ready”, Mattias says from behind Anna and I.

“Anna, you will follow Gerda. Kristoff you will follow Kai”, he instructs.

“Wait were not doing the parade together?!”, Anna’s grip on my hand tights as her other hand caresses my arm, firmly.

“Of course you are, Anna. You both just have to.. undergo the Capitol’s process of perfection”, Mattias rolls his eyes at his statement and we are slightly relieved.

Anna looks up at me with glossy eyes, worry painted her delicate face. I know I’ve kept her sane the last 24 hours, “It’s okay. I’ll see you in a bit”

I pull her into my side and kiss her temple. We are then pulled apart to separate areas of this strange warehouse that had grey walls with high ceilings and you could see the rafters, which loomed over the dimmed stations that were about to decorate tributes to participate in a parade of death.

After what felt like hours of cutting, plucking, waxing, primping and moisturizing, I was finally ready to stand and get put into ridiculous lumberjack costume.

“Hello, Kristoff”, Kai comes back into the room I had been laying in all day.

“Hi”, I plainly say. “Let me guess, a plaid shirt and overalls?”

“Ha, that’s a great guess. But not this year”, he says taking the plastic off the hanger in his hand.

He revealed a suit that was dark brown at the bottom and it slowly transitioned to a rich green color at the top of the shoulders. Shapes of leaves and branches were embroidered onto the satin material. I was pleasantly surprised at what I was being forced to wear.

“A tree?”, I question, taking the suit in my hands.

“Yes. I know your district actually cuts down the trees for lumber, but trees are a sign of life, and you are searching for lifelines in the arena.

“We thought this would be a good first-impression”, he warmly smiles. I thank him and I become slightly uncomfortable as he helps me into my dressings. It zips up the back and a crown of eucalyptus intertwined with gold strands is placed on my head.

“Really?”, I raise an eyebrow.

“Of course. Look like a victor to me”, he pats my shoulder before taking me to where the horses and the carriages were waiting. I catch a glimpse of my reflection and I am startled at what I see. My clean and shaved face made me look a few years younger. My long hair had now been trimmed and slicked back. I look like a Capitol doll and not the northern mountain man I once saw.

After countless hallways and multiple doors, cheers are heard in the distance. My stomach tightens at the roar of the crowds in their screams to see us. As district seven, we are in the middle of the long line of black horses attached to each cart. I held my breath as I began to eye a few of the tributes. Some were aggressively preparing themselves for their show, especially the career districts. One tall red-head in particular gave me a disgusting glare. I clench my teeth and swallow the anger already building in my throat. Other tributes look completely broken and terrified as they are forced upon their chariots.

I look up to where Mattias is standing and...

Anna stood there with bright eyes, dressed in a garment falling to her calves. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of me approaching. My mind is fumbling and my heart is racing as I approach my beautiful love. Her face was plastered with an insane amount of makeup, but her peppered freckles that adore on her cheeks and nose can still be slightly seen. Her dress seemed to compliment mine, but pink flowers sat on some of the branches in the design. A pink petal crown, also intertwined with gold, sat on her small head of soft red curls. The glitter in her hair was too much, but it made the sparkle in her eyes return.

“Kristoff. You look, different”, she speaks softly.

“Anna, you don’t need all this, but you look absolutely beautiful”, I don’t hesitate to lean down and kiss her painted pink lips.

“AH AH! Don’t mess up her makeup now”, Gerda scolds me and I back away. Anna lifts a hand to her mouth and giggles.

“AGH GAG. THE LUMBER LOVERS OF DISTRICT SEVEN!”, I hear a voice behind me. The tone of his voice makes my skin crawl with rage. I turn around and I see the same red-head that stared me down five minutes ago approaching us.

“You got a problem?!”, I shout, making sure to step in front of Anna.

“A problem? With something as pathetic as that!?”, he sneers and I ball my fists.

“Hey! Um, isn’t your carriage down there?”, Anna steps beside me.

“Yeah it is. District One to be specific”, he fixes something on the ends of his sleeves.

“Good for you. Shouldn’t you be over there?”, I say shooting a hateful glare.

“Whoa, easy lumber boy. Or should I say.. lover boy”, he’s dangerously close to me.

“She’s a pretty one that. Too bad she’ll distract you from actually winning this thing”, he threatens.

I don’t say anything, but I feel Anna begin to pull on my arm. I don’t budge.

“Don’t worry, Kristoff. I’ll take good care of her after you’re gone...”, he has the audacity to touch her chin. I can’t take it anymore as anger builds in my chest and I lay a fist in his stomach.

“KRISTOFF!”, Mattias screams at me and Anna pulls me backwards.

“HANS GET BACK OVER HERE”, a man shouts from the front of the line. He shoots me a final glare before retreating.

“Kristoff you can’t cause any of this shit right now”, Mattias has a new tone in his voice I haven’t heard.

“You can’t tell me I can’t do anything about him touching Anna!”, I raise my voice back.

“I don’t blame you Kristoff. But you can NOT lash out on any tribute now. That’s what the arena is for”, he says as he shoves me into the carriage.

“We’ll talk about this at dinner”, he helps Anna onto the platform with me and the door is closed behind us.

I grab the edging of the carriage and I squeeze it in anger. Anna’s hand lays on top of mine and I am slightly eased.

“Thank you for defending me. That guy is disgusting”, she says gazing up at me.

“It’s my job to protect you”, I say not looking at her, but at the back of that bastard’s head.

“I know you want to make sure I’m safe. But.. honey you can’t protect me from every single tribute. There will be times when I'll need to defend myself”, she confidently speaks and I can’t help but look down on my strong girl.

She’s right. As usual. But the love that I feel for her can sometimes take its course and I make irrational decisions. I didn’t need to punch Hans... No. I needed to punch him. He needs to know exactly what he’s against. And I now have a first target.

“I know..”, I reply slowly.

Her smirk returns as she slicks back a loose strand by my ear, “You look so handsome”.

“And you are gorgeous”, I return the compliment, “No wonder he wanted to come near you”.

“Hey!”, she playfully hits my arm, “I belong to you”.

“You’re all mine”, I kiss her cheek as we hear a deafening horn.

_“Ladies and gentleman! Presenting to you for the first time, the tributes of the 57th Hunger Games!”_

We give each other a reassuring nod, then hold hands as the horses begin to trot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying it! I am going to try to update regularly! Every couple days is my goal, school is a lot for me at the moment.


	5. Anna - Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an M rated fic! However, I DON’T write smut. Some strong content, but no smut... or... lack there of.

**Chapter 5**

**Anna - Training**

  
The heels I am strapped into made my feet ache worse than the pounding of my tired head. The gaudy dress that hung heavily on my body needed to come off now before I scream.   
“Mattias tore into you over the Hans thing”, I chuckle trying to make the mood light after a very depressing dinner on what training will hold and how we must prepare to kill or be killed.   
“Of course. No one touches you and gets away with it”, Kristoff grunts as he reaches towards his back for the zipper.   
“Here let me get it”, I say sweetly as I go to pull the black metal zipper down, all the way to his back dimples that I adore so much.   
“Thanks baby”, he says shutting the door behind us and turning on the light.   
A large bedroom painted a bright green with small black and silver accents is seen. Too fancy for my taste but the bed looked comfy. Per instinct, I gave my boyfriend a humorous look before running and plopping myself on the bed.  
“Ahhh!”, I exhale.   
“Tired?”, he laughs as he begins to strip of his satin costume. I sit and stare for a moment as the wiggling and simple movements of his muscles make him seem defined. His large arms and strong shoulders pulling the material down to his toned stomach and protruding hip bones. I lick my bottom lip in response to his taunting.   
“I saw that”, he says as approaches me slowly.   
“I can’t help it”, I shrug and glance to the side. “Can you help me out of my dress? I can’t take it anymore and my head hurts with all this crap in it”, I sit up and Kristoff crawls on the bed next to me. He spent a few moments unbuttoning buttons and pulling the knots from various bows. The bodice falls towards my lap and I forgot that I wasn’t wearing a bra. The wildness in Kristoff’s dark brown eyes is immediately revealed and I can’t help but giggle at the excitement his reaction gave me.   
“Please Kristoff, my hair”, I whine knowing I am prolonging his needs a little further. But he doesn’t seem to mind as he examines the pain that’s probably on my decorated face. He begins to fiddle with the vines and plastic materials weaved in my hair.   
“Oh sweetheart, they practically sewed this crown to your head with the braid”, he grunts trying to be as gentle as possible.   
“Just rip it out at this point”, I feel my eyes begin to water at the stinging of my scalp.   
After a few tedious moments, Kristoff finally pulls the last strand loose and undoes the braid on the back of my head.   
I exhale dramatically as I rub the back of my head. Kristoff pushes my hand away and he massages the back of my neck and scalp. I lightly moan in thanks as I almost want to fall forward. Kristoff takes his strong arms and he turns me to face time. The intensity in his gaze warmed me almost immediately. He carefully examines my face and I see the honey-brown of his eyes bounce all around. The longer he looks, the softer his face gets, falling slowly into a sort of gloom I wasn’t anticipating. My hand immediately cuffs his cheek and I seek to know the emotion behind his face. I beg to be his refuge as his hand lays on top of mine.   
“Kris, what is it?”, I search harder.   
“I just... I saw how beautiful you looked today. I hadn’t ever seen you in a gown. I figured the day I would... would be...”, he says and shivers disperse throughout my body. I know exactly what he was referring to and the ache in my chest returns from days before. With grief. Grief of something that I didn’t know was gone, but also something we could never have in the first place. He purses his lips together in frustration and I know the words rolling through his head. The uncomfortable silence was too much for me to bear and I lightly push my lips against his. Desperation was evident in his reach for my thigh with a slight squeeze.   
“Kristoff... I know this isn’t what we had in mind”, I breathe, breaking our kiss.   
“But I am still spending the rest of my life with you. Isn’t that enough?”, I plead and his demeanor changed from helpless to severe intention.   
“Anna you’re all I’ve ever wanted. You’re so much more than enough. You are everything...”, he shakes is head and dips his head to mine. Noses brushing slightly the toughness of his thumb against my chin sent chills down my spine. I adore when he gets assertive with me. He leans down to kiss me again, his fingers directing my head where to lean as his peppered kisses make their way to my ear. My body trembles at the sensation and I am melting under his touch.   
“Pfttt pfft!”, Kristoff spits against my ear and I am immediately thrown from my mountain man high.   
“What the hell?!”, I back away.   
“Oh my god I’m so sorry. It’s all this damn glitter on your hair and face..”, he’s spitting out gold specks and it’s all over his mouth, chin and cheeks. I can’t help but giggle uncomfortably at the sight in front of me.   
“You gotta wash all this off”, he says standing and shaking off the gold flakes.   
I whimper at his distance from me and the fire in the pit of my stomach rose aflame again, “Help me?”  
Kristoff’s exhilaration sky rocketed as he tiptoed to follow me into the bathroom that was attached to the room. He turns the water on and we wait for it to warm up. He helps me out of the rest of my gown and I’m left with just a thin pair of underwear. He backs up into the shower as his strong hands don’t leave my waist.  
“Honey, I gotta get completely out of...”, I say as he stops me.   
“I’ll handle it”, he kneels down to peel off the useless material from my clammy skin. His eye’s pop out from his skull at the sight of me and I feel embarrassed.   
“I’m sorry... they.. cleaned me up.. everywhere”, I groan at the awful day I had with my grooming.   
Kristoff’s hands trace all along my legs and up to my thighs.   
“So soft. Baby, there is nothing to be sorry about. You’re beautiful”, he begins to trail my body with his resilient fingers. 

_____________

The tributes were standing in a tense line as we each waited for our turn in the obstacle course. We had to run, jump and swing from a rope. Then climb a rock wall that lead to a set of monkey-bars and it ended with a net climb and descend. I was staring at the Kristoff’s back, wearing a polo with a block-letter “7” on it. The curls of the back of his now shorter hair tucked just behind his ears was so adorable. Oh my god Anna, FOCUS.   
Kristoff’s turn came and he leapt with ease at the tasks at hand. I watched him move swiftly as his toned physic showed itself off.   
“Wow. Look at him go. And to think.. I was worried for him”, I hear that asshole Hans behind me. I roll my eyes and ignore him as I see the head-trainer nod for me to take my turn.   
Think I can’t handle this? I’ll prove him wrong. I inhale deeply and lunge forward with all of my strength. I jump for the rope and the sting from almost slipping burns in my palms. I shake it off and tackle the rock wall and my shaking hands can barely hang on to the bars, but I suck it up and keep moving. Finally, I reach the black netting and I carefully, but speedily crawl up and down the wobbly straps.   
I exhale upon my landing and smirk back at where the others were standing in line.   
“Very good, Anna”, the trainer says and district 8 takes their turn.   
Kristoff stands with arms crossed and is beaming at me with a cheesy grin.

  
_______________

  
“HA! RAHHHHHH”, Kristoff hurls an axe into a dummy about 25 feet from where we were standing in our individual training time. I took several laps around the various stations of knowledge and weaponry, but I had no clue what I would be good at. The survival guide station was helpful, but you can only watch someone start a fire so many times.   
“Anna, you’re going to have to defend yourself like you said. You need to choose a skill”, Kristoff speaks from across the way, yanking the blade from the foam material.   
“I know..”, I reply looking at my feet.   
“Have you tried throwing an axe?”, I asks.   
“No.. it’s too heavy for me to throw it far”  
“What about.. wait, that’s it!”, he excitedly bounds over to another table.  
“What?”  
“Your family are wood carvers. You’ve been around knives your whole life! Why not give it a try?”, he happily places a few large blades in my hands.   
“Kris, that’s etching eyes on to a wooden deer, not for self defense”, I shake my head.   
“But let me teach you, come here”, he instructs and I reluctantly stand.   
“Okay, hold it in your hands here, but keep a portion of the handle between these two fingers..”, he begins to explain and try to concentrate.   
He comes down to my eye-level and stands beside me, “see that dummy? Strike it in the way I showed you how to throw”  
He backs away and I focus on my breathing as my eyes narrow on my target. I breathe deeply before throwing my arm forward. I watch the metal blade fling itself into the foam dummy and wobble around. I new form of paralysis fills my nerves and a sensation of unknown aggression makes me tremble. It was that easy. I could have killed someone with what I just need.   
I stumble backwards into Kristoff. 

  
This.. is real now. 


	6. Kristoff - Ever Really Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Update for y’all! Sorry it’s not long but I wanted to get content out!

Chapter 6 - Kristoff

Sore muscles and torn calluses bit at my nerves as I strained to get ready to swing my axe for the final strike of my training module. I was the only one standing on a platform in a room boxed in by windows. I feel only one pair of eyes on me and I am focused at the digital task at hand. A holographic mutation leaps from the top right corner and I instantaneously swing my arm across my body. The pixels of the simulation crumbled around me and a release left my tensed up self. I look up to see Anna with her arms crossed over her chest, pride beaming from her sweet face. 

I open the door to the testing simulator and I’m greeted with tiny arms, “You did so great!”

“Anna.. I’m killing things. No need to get excited over that..”, I chuckle, examining my hands. 

“I know.. but, you can’t deny you’ve gotten really good at.. all of this”, her hands flail in the air. I can’t help but smile at her. She definitely has become more of her self again the last week. I know the circumstances are the worst one can imagine, but the positive side of Anna found its way through. If I were being totally honest with myself, as I’m supposed to protect her, she’s the one saving me. The brightness in her smile complimenting her curious eyes never lacking the charm and wonderful person I’ve come to love. If at all possible, I’ve fallen deeper in love with her... well, our time is in days now. My chest tightens at the fact and I push away my torturing thoughts of what our lives will be next week. 

“Kristoff?”

“Huh?”

“Did you hear me?”

“What? No I’m sorry. I’m deep in thought”, I feel horrible as I had no idea she was speaking to me. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just tired”, I shift uncomfortably where I’m standing. 

“Well, I think my suggestion of taking a rest is good for you”, she pokes my chest. 

“What? You haven’t thrown your knives yet”, I raise an eyebrow and she groans with great exaggeration. 

“I don’t know... I’m not..”

“Hey. You have learned and trained so much. You’re Anna, you can do anything”, I smirk as I kiss her nose. 

“Come on already! It’s been a week! How do you not want to kill each other yet!?”, I hear a familiar voice that makes me want to vomit. 

Hans, and who I’m assuming are the other careers, approach us. I want to wipe the arrogant look on his stupid face away with the blade of my axe. I don’t say anything as I nudge Anna to walk towards the simulator. 

“No. But I’m still training... so we’ll see”, Anna spitefully raises her nose in the air in a poised and sassy kind of way. She grabs a series of knives from the training table and inserts the program to be set for her weapon of choice. I proudly sneer at the ass-hat for a human and go watch Anna against the glass. The careers snicker at her as she clumsily handles the four knives she had picked up. 

Come on Anna breathe. I say to her under my breath as the pixelated foes begin to form. Her tiny figure seems to be swallowed in her training polo, but the training pants she’s wearing with her boots show off a little of her curves. She’s so damn beautiful even training for the Hunger Games. She pauses for a split second, closes her eyes and breathes deeply. The first simulated mutation runs directly from her right. Her reflexes as sharp as her blades react and she drives her knives in different directions. In a jump squat, she stabs the one directly behind her, and finally she swiftly throws one last knife at the final enemy. She quickly exhales and looks directly into my eyes with pride. I look over at Hans, who now is silent, and face red with rage and worry. 

He has competition, and he’s terrified. 

“Distracting, isn’t she?”, I say with every ounce of spite I had in me for this moment, throwing his words from last week back at him. 

He shoots a pissed off glare before exiting with his Entourage. 

“What did he think?!”, Anna asks still breathing heavily. 

“Oh babe, he was shaking”, I chuckle.

“Yes he is. Good work both of you”, we hear a voice from down the hall. 

“Mattias! You really think so?”, Anna asks with her shoulders lifting towards her ears. 

“Yes. You two have worked extremely hard today. Dinner is served soon, we have more important things to discuss this evening”, he instructs and we nod in understanding. I was a little uncomfortable as the intensity of his words, but what more could surprise me at this point?

______

“So what do the evaluations even entail?”, Anna asks before filling her mouth with potatoes. 

“You are simply going to be demonstrating a skill of your choice. In your instance, knives would best”, Mattias replies with a sip of his water. 

“So they’re judging based off, like, survival chance?”

“Yes. This gives sponsors an idea of who to invest in”

Anna nods in understanding and I observe her closely. Her lips purse together intensely and a bit of her teeth are seen in the frustration of cutting her chicken. I know she’s been so positive through a lot of this. But the uncertainty of each of these steps are getting to her mind again and I hate watching her fall back to where she was a week ago. 

“Anna, you okay?”, I ask lightly putting a hand on her thigh under the table. 

“No, I’m not. But are any of us really?”, she says and our stylists and Mattias look at her empathetically. A look I know is out of usual routine for these capitol bitches and I am not going to have it. I don’t need their sympathy, we just need the needed knowledge to even remotely try and survive. Well.. to help Anna survive. 

“Anna, you’re going to do great. Just take all I taught you and all you’ve learned and show them what you can do”, I encourage. Her blue eyes catch mine and a fleeting image of hope is seen in them. She knows I won’t back down from protecting and defending her. 

Mattias awkwardly clears his throat, “You have five remaining days to train. Once again, I’m going to push for you both to take on more survival skills”

He eyes Anna and I know he’s silently saying it to her specifically. 

She smiles at him knowingly and continues to pick at the mess of food on her plate. The agony in her expression is enough to get me to remove us from this uncomfortable situation. 

“Excuse us”, I immediately stand and reach out for her hand. She bites her bottom lip and agrees to follow me into our bedroom, but grabbing a handful of chocolates before padding after me. 

As she slowly enters the room I close the door behind us, “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Nothing.. I.. it’s nothing we don’t already know”, she retreats to the couch that’s underneath the window to the left of the bed. Munching on chocolates, she tries to hold back tears. I sit beside her and I pull her to lay on my lap, her little nose pointing straight up to me. I lightly move her bangs from her face and gently massage her head as she continues to eat, popping one in my mouth along the way. 

“How do you do it, Kristoff?”

“What?”

“Be... so positive all the time? You’re so assertive and... okay with all of this”, she states now playing with my other hand. 

“Oh, I’m not okay with any of it” 

“Then.. why do you..?”, she tries but I stop her. 

“Anna, I have asked you that same question since the day we met. Your relentless zeal for life is what.. what changed me over time. But I believe in you more than anyone and I know you’re going to make it through this”

“How can you be so sure!? It’s THE HUNGER GAMES, only one comes out alive. And... I couldn’t imagine going home without you”

“And I without you... Anna I’m not certain of anything, and I know you hate that. But we just have to try. Try as best as we can”, I say still running my fingers in her hair. 

A few moments of silence is shared and the tension seemed to melt away with each one. The plain look on her face was soft and gentle, eyelashes fluttering with each movement of her eyes as she plays with my hand. Tracing the lines on my palm, Anna looks as if she was taking mental notes of what they looked like. The light freckles on her smooth cheeks were so beautiful against the setting sun. I lightly brush the back of my finger against one.

“Kristoff?”

“Hm?”, I hum as I continue to focus on the beauty of her delicate face. 

Are... are you afraid of death?”, she now sits up and looks me dead in the eyes. The pleading gaze look as if a child were wondering the meaning of life. 

“It’s not dying that I’m afraid of...”, I exhale deeply. 

“Then.. what are you afraid of?”, she presses. 

“I’m afraid of how I’m getting there..”, I’m bluntly honest and for a moment she’s surprised, but nods in agreement.


	7. Anna - Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: I know these chapters are a bit shorter, but I want to get both Anna and Kristoff’s perspectives in these moments. Bear with me! Thank you all for the Kudos! 
> 
> -kay

Chapter 7 - Anna

  
The glass of punch was twisting around in my hands as I anxiously bob my leg up and down. Kristoff is right next to me on the couch, arms across the back and one behind me. He lightly played with the back of my hair as our eyes are glued to the screen. The Hunger Games MC, Oaken, is currently reading through the scores for our evaluations. 

Three days. Three days we had been sitting and waiting for these to arrive. I am ions more nervous than Kristoff is and it’s eating me alive. I was certain I did well in my little show... I just hope it’s everything they wanted it to be so I can look good to sponsors... ugh who am I kidding? There’s no way I’m going to make it out of this. My sweet boyfriend is trying everything in his power to ensure I am protected and believing in myself. But, if truth me told, the faith I have in myself is no bigger than the cubes of ice in my drink. The clanking of the ice on the glass echoes in my brain as the scores for District 1 were read. Hans, that asshole red-head, got a score of 9. Which isn’t perfect for a career district, and I snicker at the thought of him being pissed off and throwing shit all over their apartment. 

Kristoff interrupts my thoughts, intertwining our fingers and pulls me to sit back with him. 

“You did incredible, I just know it”, he kisses my cheek sweetly. 

He had gone into detail of how impressed he felt the judges were of his axe skills. The perfect target strikes every time ensured the eyes of the gamemakers. His arms were incredibly sore that evening and he had me massage them. Veins popping out all over his overworked limbs proved that he had outdone himself the last couple of weeks. 

We are now two days away from being sent into a cage of death. I can’t help but think about what could possibly be going through Elsa’s mind. 

Elsa. 

Oh Elsa, I was so focused on trying to learn to survive I hadn’t given my own sister much thought. To be fair, it was better not to because it’s just too painful. Kristoff even told me in the very beginning to not look backwards, as it will be a distraction. All I can be thankful for now, is that she is safe from the hunger games and can live life as best as she can. She has Sven and hopefully a significant other will come her way and take care of her too. Elsa is so talented and will continue to do well. 

“What’s your prediction, babe?”, Kristoff asks. 

“For you? Or me?”

“You. Well, both”, he smiles down at me. 

“I feel like you’ll get a perfect score. But me.. a six or a seven?”, I sheepishly look up. 

“Hell no. You did better than that”, he scoffs. 

_____

_My chest rose and fell in an irregular fashion. Kristoff went in just ten minutes ago and no doubt, he is blowing them away with his strength and skill. How on earth am I going to impress pompous men who just want to see me die in a bloodbath?_

_The door clicks open and my stomach falls through the floor as I see a sweaty Kristoff exit the observance hall. He has a stern and exhausted look on his beautiful face. I look to him, seeking a response on how it was. He simply smirked and nodded towards me to go on proudly. He exits the waiting room without a word and the monotone voice-over on the intercom scares me as I hear my name summoned._

_The large grey and metallic room was dimly lit with only the weapons and targets in the spot light. I had told the trainer in advance that I chose knife-throwing as my main skill._

_A brand new set of knives was neatly placed on the table and stiffly shuffle over to the table and pick up five of them. Holding two and placing smaller ones between my fingers._

_Before too long I found myself standing in the middle of targets surrounding me. The demonstration will involve me striking whichever target lights up._

_I inhale deeply and nod confidently for the assistant to start the lights._

_One by one. I nailed each human silhouette target in the head or chest with ease as my body reacts to my mind’s instruction of reflexes._

_The final knife in my hand lay still as I awaited the final test. My breathing hitched as I see a figure lunge towards my right side. My gut kicks in and I immediately snap and slice the head off of what was coming at me._

_I observe the broken target that hung from an expanded spring. Not something I had done before, but I am shocked at how well I reacted._

_A few claps were heard from the silent sitting room above me. I knew in this moment that I was trained to be a different person than who I was._

  
_____

  
“Moving on to District 7... Kristoff Bjorgman...”

I can’t swallow the lump in my throat as I hold his arm in both of mine. He leans forward and I swear I see him pray under his breath. 

“...with a score of... 10!”, Oaken happily claps and I gasp. Kristoff’s eyes are wide with shock and pride as his hard work. 

“I KNEW YOU DID WELL BABY”, I leap up and wrap my arms around his neck to kiss his cheek. 

“Next from District 7... Anna Arden...”

Kristoff’s hand immediately grabs mine and comforts me by rubbing it gently with his thumb. 

My heart is beating in my ears as if I could hear each pulse. I focus on the heartbeat I still have as I await my fate.

“...with a score of 10 as well! Oooooh! That’s never happened before outside of career districts! Congratulations!”, he happily claps and I can’t believe my ears. 

Mattias turns off the screen, as the later   
Districts aren’t of any concern, and stands proudly. 

“ANNA! A TEN ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?”, Kristoff stands and picks me up to spin me around. I can’t help but laugh uncontrollably. 

“FANTASTIC WORK”, Mattias applauds us and I find myself hugging him. He has been there for us all this time and if.. if I were being honest, he’s the closest I’ve had to a father figure since the passing of my own. We may be in the Capitol in the Hunger Games but he was the perfect mentor we needed in this time. 

“I can’t believe it.. thank you Mattias. For everything. From coaching us to simply being there for us in all of this”, I smile at him, trying to hold back tears. 

Kristoff kindly shakes his hand and they pat each other on the back. This is a celebratory moment, but also bittersweet. We go on stage for interviews with Oaken tomorrow night, then the next day is the games. 

“Yes, thank you”, Kristoff affirms. 

“It’s a pleasure. In all my years, I’ve never known more deserving tributes of life. Not to mention having tributes that are... in love. It’s like an old storybook tale... I just wish I could re-write the ending for you both...”, he sadly speaks and our eyes fall to the floor. 

Kristoff’s grip on my waist tightens and I lay my head on his chest.

“Well, give them something to remember you by besides the fact that you’re ‘lumber lovers’..”, he says with a chuckle and we laugh too.

“Both of you get some rest, long day tomorrow”, he nods and we excuse ourselves. 


	8. Kristoff - I’m Right Here

Chapter 8 - Kristoff 

  
“Don’t do that...”, I scold Anna as she is creeping all around the room in my training polo shirt. 

“What? This?”, she smirks before bending down and pretending to look for something on the ground. 

“Dammit Anna, even in my stupid hunger games puppet clothes you look good”, I feel my cheeks blush and she can’t stop laughing. 

“No but seriously, I’m starving...”, she whines as she shuffles through the cabinets of the large, upscale bedroom that we had slept in. 

“I told you to eat before the evaluation scores”

“Kristoff you know that I couldn’t eat a bite I was so nervous”, she pouts and crosses her arms. 

“I know... but you knew you’d be hungry”, I raise an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, yeah sure”, she throws her arms. 

“Let’s find an Avoxe and see if they will bring us anything...”, I groan upon getting up. 

Happily, Anna tags behind me with one palm on my bare back, giving me chills. The clock finally hit midnight as we go out into the giant dining room. Little bowls of various crisps and sweets lie on the glass table. I guess they must have these out all the time and I didn’t notice. Anna excitedly grabs a little plate and piles on her snacks. I take the plate for her as she pours us cups of water. I first walk to the couch, but decide on a ledge by a window, overlooking the bright Capitol. I sit with my back against the wall and gaze upon the sparkling lights. 

Anna finally meets up with me and parts my legs so she can sit between them, back against my bare chest. I rest my chin on the top of her soft head and I can feel her munching. My left hand softly strokes up and down her resting arm as we both look out the window. 

“I love you Anna, so much”, I say without even thinking and she shifts to look up at me. 

I feel grave sadness fall on my shoulders at the fact that only two more nights could be spent together like this. 

“I love you, Kristoff. You okay?”, she kisses my chin before eating more of her pretzels. 

“Yeah... I just... am thinking about our time again”, I admit. 

“I understand...”, she replies. 

“There’s been something on my mind... an idea that I had...”, I speak softly. 

“What baby?”

“Well.. I know you were wondering about.. us never getting married and...”

“Kristoff, honey, can we please not talk about that. It’s too hard to...”

“No no! Listen to me. I was thinking, we could.. you know.. get married before we...”, I cowardly say. I’m almost shaking I’m so nervous. 

Silence. 

“...Anna?”, I speak up. 

She slowly sets her plate down and turns to face me. Scooting closer, her legs find their way around my hips. Her strong, little arms pull my neck down to look her in the eyes, noses lightly touching. 

“You want to marry me? Before we go into the Hunger Games?”, she asks meaningfully. The glossiness in her eyes reveal she is touched, but I can tell she’s making sure she’s believing what she heard. 

“Yes. Anna, I don’t need a day, fancy clothes, lavish things or even a ring. I want to say and promise the things to you that I’ve had in my heart for a long time. It may not be official, but... let’s make tomorrow night... our wedding night. So that no matter what happens, we belong to one another”, I say pouring my heart out. Anna softly brushes my cheek with her thumb as I don’t realize the single tears falling. 

“I couldn’t imagine anyone else I could ever want in my life. But... you gotta ask me”, she smirks through her teary eyes. 

I knew that was coming as I laugh along with the love of my life. 

“Well then, Anna Arden... will you marry me?”, I ask as I massage the low of her back. 

“Yes, Kristoff. With all that I have and all the days I have left”, she leans up to kiss my lips. 

_____

  
Morning came as quickly as our evening went by. The snoozing Anna, nuzzled in my side, breathed softly as little noises can be heard. The sun hasn’t hit our large windows yet as I slowly scoot aside to have her face my chest. Her cold fingers rest against my skin and the puffs of air are felt against it. Her sweaty bangs clinging to her forehead in a wild, yet still beautiful kind of way. I smooth them away and I trace the shape of her face. This.. is my last day with her in my arms. Tonight’s the last night I’ll see her in a dress. The last night I’ll be able to show her how much I love her. Tonight’s the ONLY night I have to prove that to her with my words, my intentions, my heart and...well... all of me. Just then I get an idea. An idea that could make tonight a little more real. While she gets taken away to get primped for the interviews, I could have a chance to work on it..  
I examine the freckles I’ve memorized on her cheek a thousand times over. I swear I see a new one every time I admire them; I’m childishly convinced a new one pops up every time I tell her that I love them. 

I can’t think much further on tomorrow’s events. I must focus on what I have in this moment, so I pull her into me. My free arm wrapping around her torso and tucking itself under her rib cage. I slightly worry I will wake her with how desperately I’m grasping her tiny figure, but cares flee as I remind myself that this won’t last much longer. 

“Mmm, Kris? You okay?”, she groans, squished against me. 

“Yes”, I answer lowly. If possible, I pull her closer. 

Of all things to happen, I hear her slightly hum. I can’t quite make out the tune at first, but the sweet sound sends chills down my spine. Her sound gets a little louder and my heart sinks at the realization of her song...

  
_“... and so, you’ll be safe with me._  
_Don’t fret, don’t shed a tear,_  
_I’m... right here...”_

I then join her with a raspy tone:

_“... darling don’t you worry,_  
_Your heart is safe in my memory._  
_And when I think of you,_  
_The angels sing in light of you”_

Anna and I sing together:

_“Hold me tight,_  
_push away deaths cruel bite._  
_I won’t let you go,_  
_no matter how far you go._  
_You’re always on my mind,_  
_even when my vision’s blind._

_I’ll protect you, hold you, keep you, and nurture you._  
_Even when I’m spent and on my last breath, I’ll keep you from... all harm..._

_So, you’ll be safe with me._  
_Don’t fret, don’t shed a tear,_  
_I’m... right here...”_

That song from childhood rattles me to the core. Perhaps we both knew it for a reason. I never found out where it came from, but it was imprinted on my brain many years ago. 

My eyes never left Anna’s sweet face and I wiped each tear that fell. She then looks to me and gives me a slightly crooked smile. 

“I hate that song...”, I say and she giggles breathlessly. 

“Me too...”, she says tracing my chest with her finger again. My favorite thing on the planet. 

“Why were you humming it?”

“I don’t know... as much as I can’t stand it, it felt right..”, her lips quiver and I hug her tightly as sobs escape. 

I fear I can’t release death’s cruel bite... but... all I can do is keep her close to me as long as I can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I wrote that song! Maybe I’ll write out a complete version for a later chapter...


End file.
